Maiko
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Toda historia de amor tem um começo, e decisões mutuas que a fizeram surgir. Como ele a escolheu, e ela, a ele.
1. Guerra de Titãs

**Notas:**

Personagens propriedade exclusiva e abusiva do D. Shore. Historia é minha e se ele quiser pode usar quando quiser.

**1. Guerra de Titãs**

- HOUSE!

A Dra. Cuddy entrou na sala do médico em questão, porém apenas achou o Dr. Chase lendo "As Vinhas da Ira" com um saco de batatas fritas jogado na mesa. Quando este percebeu que a administradora estava ali, tentou se recompor. Pulou da cadeira. Tapou a bagunça com uma literatura Clínica e ajeitou a gravata.

- Dra. Cuddy, que bom vê-la... Eu...

- Deixe-me adivinhar? Horário da novela?

- Sim...- ele baixou a cabeça.

- E ele ainda não está fazendo as entrevistas que eu mandei?

- Não...- ele balançou a cabeça.

- E rejeitou o último caso que mandei?

- Ele achou "entediantemente chato"...

- Obrigada, Dr. Chase. E mesmo sendo um excelente livro o que está com você, já que o seu chefe não se importa com nada, quero que você atualize todos os arquivos, responda os e-mails dele e prepare os relatórios do semestre. Já fui avisada da falta deste departamento nestes quesitos. E quando você terminar isso... Até o fim do dia... Mande-me avisar, porque amanhã você vai começar as entrevistas com os currículos que eu selecionei.

- Mas...o Dr. House...- o médico tinha uma cara de extremo pavor.

- Deixe-me fazer isso mais claro e fácil para você... Este Hospital é meu, Dr. House trabalha para mim...Você trabalha para mim...Você deveria ficar com medo de mim...- e o olhou com uma seriedade espantosa.

- Sim, Dra. Cuddy...Se o meu emprego não está em jogo...

- Não, ele não está. Deixe o Dr. House comigo. Avise-o das minhas ordens.

E saiu.

Chase deu um longo suspiro. Como odiava aquele trabalho burocrático, não fora para isso que ele veio para os EUA, para ser secretaria. Ainda mais do Dr. House.

Ele já antecipava que não seria nada agradável os próximos dias, ninguém ousava deixar o Dr. Impertinência mais impertinente. Ninguém ousava ir contra ele. E agora essa era a ordem dele. Entre a Cruz e a Espada. Bem, a Dra. Cuddy tinha a palavra final. Ele tinha aprendido isso. Tinha que confiar naquilo. Mas House sempre dava um jeito de ser do modo dele, ele também já tinha aprendido isso.

A vida está carregada de decisões e suas conseqüências. Como diz a poetisa para criança entender os pesadelos da vida adulta; "Ou se calça a luva e não se põe o anel,  
ou se põe o anel e não se calça a luva!...Ou isso ou aquilo".

E uma entrevista de emprego não é algo fácil em se fazer escolhas. Qual é o melhor jeito de "vender a si mesmo" em poucos minutos? Como saber o que se realmente está se procurando para aquele emprego?

Da mesma maneira estressante, quem entrevista faz escolhas cruciais: o que perguntar, como avaliar, como perceber a sinceridade do candidato e como no fim dizer: o emprego é seu. E não se arrepender depois.

E o Dr. Chase tinha mais uma variável: agradar gregos e troianos. Cuddy e House. Ou pelo menos adivinhar o que eles queriam e sobreviver até terminarem as entrevistas. Os seus dedos e costas ainda estavam doendo, do dia anterior, de todo o trabalho atualizado.

As mesas na sala de diagnóstico estavam cheias de caixas e arquivos para guardar.

Se a Dra. Cuddy queria com isso mostrar que um 2º membro na equipe era necessário, ela conseguiu. Se ela queria que com isso ele fosse seu aliado para achar alguém novato o suficiente para assumir aquilo que ele odiava fazer, ela conseguiu.

Ali ele estava na 3ª entrevista do dia, na mesa de House, com as fichas ao seu lado e com toda a determinação de terminar o dia vivo.

- Não acredito que você também teve aula com o Dr. Kappt, bons tempos...- ele tinha esperanças em relação ao rapaz.

- Sim, também estagiei com ele no laboratório por alguns semestres. Tenho grande admiração por ele.

House entrou na sala. Chase gelou. Ele já tinha conseguido a fuga dos dois outros candidatos: o 1º apenas com um olhar e o 2º com uma piada de humor negro.

O visitante se sentou próximo e analisou a situação. O candidato olhou com uma cara de curiosidade para o médico mais jovem.

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe quem eu sou? Senhor, você nem fez sua tarefa de casa, seu patife? – ele gritou e saiu resmungando-...Idiota.

Chase respirou. Sim, sem livros publicados, recluso no Hospital e sem nada de misericórdia, poucos o conheciam. Assim, de apenas olhá-lo. Mas o destino daquele a sua frente já estava selado.

- E você estava indo tão bem...

- Seu currículo é excelente, e a senhorita também tem ótimas cartas de referência – sorriu Chase com a possibilidade de acertar na contratação.

- Eu lhe sou agradecida pelos elogios - respondeu a figura que pelo momento passava pela provação.

- E respondeu todas as minhas questões muito bem...

House entrou. Chase suou frio. De novo não.

- Ahh... Desculpe... Quase que não chego para sua entrevista.. .-ele falou numa voz encantadora.

Ele olhou a maneira como a moça se trajava: dura, sem cores, impecável. Olhou os sapatos. Seria fácil.

- Sem maiores problemas, Dr., já me foi explicado que o senhor é muito ocupado. E talvez nem estaria presente.

- Imagine, se eu perderia uma conversa com uma coisa linda como você...

A moça ficou tensa. Chase ainda mais. Ela procurou o olhar dele em socorro.

- Eu estava olhando seu CV, e sei que para conseguir aquelas notas... Bem, você sabe como agradar seus superiores...- e ele piscou malicioso.

- Eu não estou entendo o tom desta conversa, Dr,...- ela falou ofendida.

- Não?

- Isso é imoral e ilegal e eu...

- Bobagem... Meu advogado sempre dá um jeito...

- Mas o senhor só pode estar brincando...

Ele pareceu nem escutá-la.

- Chase, você viu meu estoque de Hustler? ...-ele revirava as gavetas da sua mesa-...Tinha certeza que tinha aquela com encarte triplo da...

- House...

- Que foi?

- Pode parar, ela já foi embora...

- Cada vez mais fácil, não se faz mais entrevistados como antigamente. Agora, cai fora da minha mesa.

- Então, quando poderei saber a resposta?

- Como eu lhe falei, minha indicação para que o senhor receba a posição é garantida. Contudo, a Dra. Cuddy vai dar o veredicto. Assim como Dr. House.

- Claro.

- Mas a contratação é imediata e necessária. Acredito que até o final da semana, tenhamos uma resposta.

Os dois sorriram.

- Dr. Chase, creio que fui claro quando lhe informei que não estou contratando ninguém.

Mal estar na sala.

- Dr. House, o senhor sabe que estou seguindo ordens...

- Certo, siga-as então na sua mesa. Esta, bem, pelo que diz ali; é minha. E não compreendo como você conseguiu seu diploma sem saber ler direito!

O candidato já estava de pé, com a mão estendida. Foi totalmente ignorado.

- Eu sei, Dr. House. Apenas que eu ainda não consegui guardar toda a papelada na qual trabalhei ontem. E não achei outro lugar para fazer as entrevistas, e o senhor não está usando a mesa agora...e ...

- Mesmo que não esteja, é minha. Quero ela desimpedida. E quanto a você, não espere resposta daqui, procure outro emprego...

Ele olhou para Chase.

- Eu sei da sua fama de complicado, Dr. House. Mas não me importo. Eu cresci em uma família grande, lutei pelo meu diploma, superei muito na vida, e quero este emprego. Gosto do seu trabalho.

House fingiu chorar.

-Chase, minha caixinha de Kleenex, por favor... Ahhhhhhh... Corte essa. Você não entendeu, não vou contratá-lo. Escreva um livro de auto-ajuda com sua historia, porque aqui não vai fazer diferença.

- Mas Dr. House... Não entendo a razão...

- Não contrato pessoas brancas.

Um olhar posou em Chase. House terminou.

- Ele preencheu a cota para estar aqui. Sorry, não posso fazer nada pelo seu caso.

- O senhor...

- Escute, se você não consegue entender uma simples situação, já deixa bem claro que não se qualifica para esta vaga.

- Mas a Dra. Cuddy...

- Você quer trabalhar comigo contra a minha vontade?

Silêncio.

- Dr. House foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

E o candidato ofereceu a mão para House, que desta vez a apertou com prazer.

Quando o entrevistado sumiu, House deu um sorriso.

- Bom sujeito. Gostaria de trabalhar com ele um dia.

Novamente, ele estava ali. Percebia, através do vidro, a entrevistada conversando com Chase em sua mesa. Como o dia tinha sido divertido. Impagável.

- Chase, preciso que você...- ele começou mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- House, o Dr. Chase estava me atualizando como foram as entrevistas...

Dra. Cuddy falou calma, mas pelo seu olhar House estava condenado à guilhotina.

- Você sabe a minha posição nessa idéia...

- E você sabe a minha.

- Não preciso de ninguém.

- Eu cansei de te explicar e não o farei mais, é necessário...

- Não quero contratar ninguém, não gosto de trabalhar com ninguém.

- Mas você contratou e trabalha com o Dr. Chase...

- Você me obrigou, porque o pai dele te obrigou...

Podia-se ver a vergonha no rosto da administradora.

- House!

- Nada pessoal, Chase...

- Não me ofendi…

- Viu? Vocês se entendem... De um jeito ridículo, mas ok, vocês trabalham juntos. E este é um Hospital que tem a meta de ensinar... Eu preciso que você ensine!

- Cuddy, não gosto de ninguém me seguindo e fazendo perguntas. Eu odeio idiotas.

- Você tem que se adaptar as regras aqui. E parar de estragar com as entrevistas.

- Não estou estragando, estou ajudando...

Cuddy ficou chocada com aquela afirmação.

- Se os retardados não conseguem agüentar 4 minutos comigo, sem se ofenderem, ao ponto de irem embora e desistirem do trabalho... Como podem ser bons candidatos para trabalharem comigo?

Cuddy mordeu o lábio e estreitou o olhar.

- Dra, ele tem um ponto... Isso é verdade...

- Viu, até o canguruzinho concorda comigo...

Cuddy olhou tudo aquilo.

- Vocês tem até o final da semana para chegar a um nome. E estou falando sério. Não me provoquem para saber o quanto. E, House, você está proibido de entrar na sala com o entrevistado, se não for para ajudar. Nada de fazê-los chorar!

- Ahh.. mas..

-Sem mas, porém, contudo e todavia...Você está proibido. E cada vez que você prejudicar, aumentarei as suas substituições a professores. E o dr. Chase não arrisca seu emprego ao me informar. Nada de chantagens.

- Dedo-duro...

- House...

- Ok, vou cooperar tanto quanto um mafioso obrigado pelo FBI a dedurar seus comparsas, por uma pena menor...

- Você me deixa feliz ao dizer isso. Vindo de você, é quase uma promessa.

Ela saiu. House saiu. Chase apenas agradeceu do dia acabar.


	2. Batendo os calcanhares

**2. Batendo os calcanhares**

Wilson e House estavam sentados em um banco, no corredor, na frente da sua sala de diagnósticos.

- Quer mais amendoim?

- Não... Quer? – House ofereceu o pote grande de pipocas que carregava.

- Já enjoei...

- Quer dublar mais uma vez o Chase e o candidato? – House olhou com uma cara divertida.

- Cansei também... Por que você não entre lá? Você não está cansado de olhar tudo aqui por fora?

- Você está maluco? E me arriscar a ter que dar uma aula? A Cuddy sabe que é pior que a Clinica para mim...

Eles podiam ver muito bem Chase e o entrevistado de perfil, este sentado na ponta da mesa e aquele ao seu lado.

- O que você acha deste?

- Entediante.

- Estou vendo que você não vai perdoar nenhum... Cuddy te deu até o final da semana, House..

- Pois, não estou nem preocupado.

- Eu acho que você deveria...

- Fazemos disso uma aposta?

- Até o final da semana, você consegue não contratar ninguém e Cuddy não te enterrar vivo? Certo.

- Um "Big Ben"?

- Já aviso que você vai perder...- e Wilson riu com alegria pensando em embolsar os 100 dólares do amigos tão fácil.

- Até parece!

- Ah...e a 'blond shell' que veio na parte da manhã e todos disseram que o Chase gaguejou para falar com ela?

- Até eu gaguejaria. Na verdade não gaguejei...

- Então?

- Interessante... normal...

- House?

- Rasa... Oca por dentro... Nada interessante. Sem possibilidades.

- Você é difícil mesmo...

Eles testemunharam Chase apertar a mão do entrevistado com energia e se despedirem.

- Parece que o Dr. Chase gostou desse...

- Ele gosta de todos. Qualquer um que faça o serviço burocrático para ele e que tire a Cuddy do seu rabo. Para dizer a verdade, o Chase gosta de todo mundo e fala o que todos querem ouvir para ele ficar bem com todo mundo.

- House, você não está sendo justo...

- Talvez, mas gosto disso. Quero ver até onde ele agüenta sendo assim.

O entrevistado estava bem próximo de House com um sorriso amplo.

- Dr. House, eu admiro muito o seu trabalho e ..

- Você quer um autógrafo?

- Não...

- Então, _cai fora._

Depois de um tempo, Wilson completou.

- Você não precisava ser tão direto com o rapaz.

- Não suporto quando eles me reconhecem.

- Eu não te entendo...

Wilson, olhou para o relógio.

- O próximo candidato vem agora?

- Pela cópia que fiz na agenda do Chase, sim...

- Qual é o nome?

- Hum...- House procura- ...uma médica..._Dra. Allison Cameron_...

- Ok.

House olha pro final do corredor e vê uma mulher jovem, não mais que 30 anos, pele alva e pouca maquiagem. O cabelo era castanho, castanho escuro talvez, preso numa trança comprida. Era uma figura elegante, mas lutava desajeitadamente com algo na bolsa. Ela parou e desligou o celular. Jogou o aparelho para dentro novamente. Passou a mão pelo cabelo para ajeitar alguma mecha rebelde e alisou a blusa. Segurou a pasta que trazia. Tinha tinha uma beleza fresca, original e... Significante.

Pelas roupas e a preocupação, concluiu que só poderia ser a próxima candidata.

A médica pegou uma folha de papel na pasta, leu e guardou. E olhou para o número das salas. Parou na frente da sala que se lia "Dr. Gregory House'. Por um relance, percebeu a presença dos dois homens do outro lado do corredor. Um mais jovem com jaleco, simpático, que a cumprimentou com a cabeça. Ela respondeu o gesto com um sorriso. O outro era mais velho, charmoso e a observava com maldosos olhos azuis. Ela não conseguia processar o que fazer.

Sabia quem ele era. Já o tinha visto antes. E ela apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e entrou na sala.

House pensou na reação daquela médica. Lembrou da maneira como caminhou pelo corredor, como se moldou até a porta da sala dele, como sorriu para Wilson. E depois como responder o olhar que ele direcionava a ela. Como o olhou. Como baixou a cabeça sem corar, mas ele podia ver nos olhos dela que ela teve vergonha daquela troca de olhares. E junto um certo orgulho. Significante.

Ele lembrou-se de algo. Ele já tinha tido aquela sensação antes.

Procurou em suas memórias e lembrou-se do impacto que uma mulher em Kioto tinha lhe provocado. Ele era jovem. E ficou deslumbrado com aquela figura mágica e sublime. Como andava flutuando, olhava com graça, se portava majestosamente e provocava sem provocar.

Seu pai havia lhe levado ao famoso bairro de gueixas de Gion., a música, as risadas, o cheiro de chá e comida, tudo se misturava com as sombrinhas de papel nas ruas e as várias daquelas bonecas de luxo vivas que coloriam a paisagem.

Mas era uma em especial que ele lembrava. Uma Maiko, uma aprendiz, que havia lhe encantado. E seu pai notou e lhe explicou:

_- Greg, elas são como obras de arte. Belas para serem vistas, não tocadas. Servem para reacender a paixão dos homens, mas presas a qualquer um deles, serão rouxinóis em douradas gaiolas de ouro. Morrerão e você morrerá de culpa por isso. _

O dr. House lembrou-se daquilo. Daquela sensação e quis saber porque agora aquela médica lhe trazia de volta o seu passado. Aquela sensação tão bem guardada e esquecida.

- Wilson, segura isso...-e entregou a pipoca-.. Vou ajudar o Chase dessa vez...

- House, ela é bonita... Mas e as aulas?

- Não se preocupe, tenho tudo sobre controle dessa vez...

Wilson apenas se encostou melhor no banco e comeu mais pipoca. Vamos ver qual seria o show da tarde. Ele sempre se divertia com House. E seu próximo paciente ainda ia demorar. Tudo sobre controle.

Parado do seu escritório, House conseguia ouvir a eloqüência que a jovem medica defendia seu ponto de vista para Chase. Definitivamente, ela tinha paixão pelo que fazia. Ou simplesmente, não tinha trabalhado o bastante na área para deixar de acreditar na profissão. Depois ele escolheria a resposta.

Chase parecia encantado por ela, e como a mesma se encontrava de costas para entrada da sala de diagnósticos, nenhum dos dois notou a presença dele logo.

- E se o seu paciente não quisesse receber este tratamento?

Ambos olharam para House.

Cameron ficou nervosa com a presença dele e não conseguiu responder nada. Nem contemplá-lo por muito tempo. Não sabia explicar porque ele fazia isso com ela. Ele a amedrontava. De uma boa forma.

Ele se juntou aos outros médicos na mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Chase. E puxando a pasta com as informações da médica.

- Nada mal...

Cameron ainda mordia os lábios.

- Mas então, o gato comeu sua língua?

- House, você sabe que eu... eu tenho que avisar a Cuddy que você está aqui...

- Ela falou que não deveria "prejudicar"a entrevista...

- E você jura que não irá prejudicá-la?

- Hum...Fazendo uma pergunta filosófica assim... Fiquei na dúvida...

- Então, deixe-me terminar a entrevista com a Dra. Cameron, por favor...

- Chase, melhor ainda, faremos assim...- e ele pegou a carteira no bolso-... Pegue 20 dólares e vá comprar um sanduíche para mim, leve uns 30 minutos nisso e pode ficar com o troco. A cada 30 minutos adicionais, você leva mais 20, fácil assim.

- Mas imagine se...

- Não, você não entendeu...Você não ganha nada, me enrolando 30 minutos AQUI... O dinheiro conta com você fora da sala..._ Cai fora agora..._

Dr. Chase suspirou e pegou o dinheiro. Olhou para Dra. Cameron, a qual via tudo aquilo com certo sorriso de diversão.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer, e este dialogo ilustra bem o que você vai encontrar neste emprego.

- Corta o drama, estrangeiro. Você tem sorte de eu renovar sua licença por estas terras, mais uma e eu te mando para junto dos aborígenes!

Sozinhos na sala, o médico olhou fortemente para sua entrevistada, pensando no motivo de tanta atração por aquela estava com alguma dificuldade de ordenar os pensamentos e sua postura diante daquele médico, quem admirava há tantos anos e desejava tanto trabalhar com.

Parece que em algo ambos concordavam: existia algo diferente ali. Algo único e novo para ambos os envolvidos. O médico pensava em como reiniciar a conversa, sentindo-se bem incomodado por estar incomodado. Ela lhe deixava incomodado em algo.

- Então...

- O senhor quer que responda a pergunta que me fez antes? – Cameron falou em um fôlego.

- Era isso que eu ia dizer...- ele se divertiu porque não tinha a mínima ideia do que tinha perguntado antes- ...Mas se você não quer que eu te empregue apenas para te demitir, corta a do "senhor"...

- Desculpe-me... Ah...eu.. -ela brincava com um botão de sua roupa para conter o nervosismo- ... Se meu paciente não aceitasse o tratamento, sempre poderia haver a opção de um tratamento alternativo...

- Se não existisse?

- Eu conversaria com o paciente para saber qual seria sua preocupação ou medo, e isso é muito efetivo...- ela falava com autoridade.

- Ahhh...- House girou os olhos-...Conversar com o paciente... Nops... Não é uma opção aqui...

- Por que?

- Pessoas não são confiáveis, não podemos perder tempo. Você tem qur ir lá e mostrar que isso irá ser feito de qualquer jeito, e se mesmo assim, ele não concordar. Você irá lá e aplica o tratamento adequado...

Cameron se absteu da réplica. House sentiu o desconforto causado.

- Você tem algum problema com isso?- ele perguntou interessado.

-...Hum... Eu acredito no consentimento informado...

- E se eu te disser que esta vaga irá ser preenchida por alguém, que demonstre menos apego as baboseiras bioeticas, que andam inventando por ai...- ele jogou a isca.

-A vontade do paciente vale para mim mais que este emprego...- ela falou em voz tímida.

Ele olhou para ela com mais atenção. Com certeza, a pescaria seria memorável.

- Digamos que a vontade do seu paciente é morrer. E se ele te pedir para terminar com a vida dele?

- Eu fiz um juramento...

- Não me venha com saídas à francesa agora...Você disse que a vontade do seu paciente é significativa. Tanto para não mentir para me agradar aqui. A vontade dele é por fim ao sofrimento dele, mas ele não pode fazer isso, por "x" razões. E te pede no leito de "quase" morte para você ajudá-lo como sua médica... O que você faria?

- Eu...- e ela se sentiu ainda mais intimidada por aqueles olhos azuis-...Eu...

- Fale... prometo não contar para Cuddy...a chefe...você sabe, a maldita bruxa do Leste?

- Dr. House... Não era do Oeste?

- Não, eu gosto mesmo daquela que a casa cai em cima... Ótimos sapatos...

A jovem não sabia se ria ou se assustava. Ele era definitivamente desafiante. Poderia bater os calcanhares a qualquer tempo para ele.

- Não o faria. Não posso concordar, isso interfere nas minhas escolhas...

- Bem, você ficaria surpresa como o mundo dá voltas...

- Não, não sobre isso...

- Algum suicida na sua família? Alguém próximo?

- Não...-ela pos uma cara de ofendida-...E creio que isso não interessa aqui...

- Eu defino o que me interessa aqui. Você sempre usa o cabelo preso?

- O que isso tem haver com o meu trabalho com o senh... você?

- Tentarei mais uma vez, mas saiba que você perdeu uma estrelinha com isso: "eu defino o que me interessa aqui. Você sempre usa o cabelo preso?"

- Não, gosto do meu cabelo solto...

- Muito bom!Eu também...-falou instantaneamente e depois ficou sem graça- Você sabe? Mulheres com o cabelo sempre preso escondem algo. Estão presas a algo...

- Sim, muito cientifico da s..- e ela se calou-...Desculpe-me...

- Não, isso é bom. Você está entendendo o clima...- ele a olhou com mais intensidade- Talvez você tenha solução...

Ela engoliu a seco o comentário, não tanto pelas palavras, mas como ela a olhava. Ele continuou.

- Estou cansado das pessoas virem trabalhar comigo e "se ofenderem" por qualquer coisa. Tudo para o lado pessoal, inacreditável. Nenhum traço de vida inteligente neste planeta ou algum senso de humor. Tudo como se houvesse regras tão estritas politicamente corretas que não se ajustar a isso é causar um abalo sísmico social. É impressionante o quanto...

O médico se calou. Ele nunca falara tanto com um candidato, na realidade nunca um candidato sobrevivera tanto a uma entrevista com ele.

Aquela mulher o incomodava. A maneira como ela o olhava, se portava, declinava a voz. Ele não se sentia no controle perto dela. Isso o incomodava enormemente. E mesmo assim, como quando na ponta do abismo, ele não cansava de contemplá-la. Uma força o atraia. Ao fundo do abismo... A ela.

- Eu percebo...-disse apenas e House a olhou com medo que ela tivesse lido seus últimos pensamentos-...Sei que muitos se ofendem com o que o senh...você fala... Mas..

- Como você sabe? De onde você me conhece? – olhou-a com um sorriso sacana.

- Bem, vim a uma palestra sua, aqui em Princenton, ainda na faculdade...

- Entendo, você não conseguiu me esquecer...

Cameron ficou pálida, e agora a pergunta era dela se ele podia ler pensamentos.

- Desculpe-me... Eu não queria lhe ofender, Dra... –tinha uma cara de genuíno remorso-... Continue...

- Era só isso... Testemunhei alguns incidentes de pessoas que não o compreenderam... Eu lhe perguntei sobre o tratamento experimental contra TB e a controvérsia em Michigan, e fiquei fascinada com a sua resposta.

- Ahh... A controvérsia de Michigan. Não pense que fiz muitas, perdi uma aposta, e a Cuddy se aproveitou como sempre. Os incidentes... Um aluno fanho e outro caipira, não podiam localizar nem Michigan no mapa, muito fácil tira-los do prumo. Bons tempos. Eu me recordo desta pergunta que você mencionou... Mas não me lembro de ter sido sua.. –ele ficou pensativo-... A moça em questão tinha... –colocou as mãos generosamente sobre o próprio peito-... Ela era... Tinha certa vantagem... Definitivamente "_C cup_"... Não que você não seja adorável, eu digo... – ele fechou os olhos- ... _Oh boy_...

Por que ele se importava se poderia ofende-la? Algo estava muito errado aqui.

- Não, não fui eu – ela disse antes que aquilo ficasse mais embaraçoso, e ela começasse a rir-... A pergunta era minha, mas pedi para uma amiga fazê-la para mim...

- Por que? –olhou cuidadoso.

- Eu... - ela mexeu na ponta da trança, tentando achar as palavras, ficando apenas com as bochechas rubras.

- Dra. Cameron, você tem uma queda por homens mais velhos?

Ela tinha ouvido bem?

- Dr. House, eu... –olhou alarmada-... Não! Claro que não!

- Ok, não minta para mim... Mas prometa-me não dar em cima de mim na segunda... -ele se fez de donzela- ..Isso pode trazer problemas para nos dois, que estou disposto a enfrentar, mas o Wilson é ciumento, até ele não casar de novo, sou o único que agüenta ele...

E ele se levantou tomando o rumo da porta principal

- Segunda? – ela se levantou e o acompanhou.

- Sim, ou você adere a algum movimento subdesenvolvido que começa a trabalhar na terça?

- O emprego é meu? – ela nem podia crer.

- Olha, estou reavaliando minha decisão...

- Não, eu...- e ela quase o abraçou, se segurando no ultimo segundo e estendendo a mão somente-...Obrigada, Dr. House.

Ele olhou para aquela cena. Os olhos dela estavam realmente agradecidos e exultantes. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso.

- Você sempre aperta a mão quando fecha um negócio?

- Sempre. E isso não é um negócio...

- Certo...-ele aceitou o aperto de mão com um olhar divertido.

Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para aquele toque. Permaneceram nele mais que o aceitável. Era como se a qualquer momento, aquele aperto de mão iniciasse algo mais. Ele pressentiu o medo dela daquilo. "Ainda mais que ele?" foi o que ele conseguiu pensar.


	3. Passaro Intocável

**3. O Pássaro Intocável **

- House?! Está tudo bem?

A voz de Wilson fez com que ambos voltassem a realidade. O elo se quebrou.

- Dra. Cameron, eu não lhe disse...- falou House- ...é uma amizade obsessiva, não posso nem terminar uma entrevista. Contudo, estamos acertados, segunda você começa...

Wilson apenas revirou os olhos.

- Dra. Cameron? Eu sou Dr. Wilson, chefe do Departamento de Oncologia. Seja bem-vinda!

E estendeu a mão em cumprimento.

- Obrigada, Dr...Um prazer...

- Não ligue para o que esse velho bastardo fala, cão velho só ladra. Longo tempo de amizade saber melhor...- e deu um belo sorriso.

Cameron sentiu-se realmente bem vinda por aquele médico, e lhe respondeu o sorriso. E o velho bastardo, quem assistia tudo, teve uma erupção incompreensível de ciúme pela sua nova pupila.

- Ok..ok...Wilson. Eu já avisei para Dra. Cameron que você é um verdadeiro Barba Azul. Com ela seria...esposa n. 8?

A médica olhou divertida para o escarlate que cobriu o rosto do jovem médico. Este apenas mostrou a mão esquerda.

- House, eu sou casado... Você sabe que...

-Dra. Cameron, desculpe-me, eu me perco nos casamentos do Wilson... Então quando você quiser... Podemos.. Tomar um café juntos... Já não preciso mais me fazer de melhor amigo... - e fez um ar de sedutor.

Ela o olhou divertida, mordeu o lábio ao abaixar a cabeça e ensaiou um sorriso. Olhou para o Dr. Wilson e se despediu.

Por um momento estranho, ela e House ensaiaram uma nova despedida, contudo ficou apenas uma dança estranha e desencontrada e cortadas palavras. O momento foi estranho.

E ele jurava que ela tinha olhado para trás ao sair.

- Você me deve 100 dólares! – House olhou para o amigo que gritava, enfadado-... Não aceito mais cheques seus. Creio que esta foi a aposta mais fácil que eu ganhei de você... - Wilson estava com um ar de triunfo digno.

- Não enche, Jimmy. Se você não parar eu vou despedi-la...

- Não importa, você já perdeu a aposta. O termo era "contratar"...

- E o termo para você é "pé no saco"... E você terminou com a minha pipoca TODA?!

Eles já estavam andando pelo corredor contra a maré da loucura do hospital àquela hora.

- E que historia é essa que você não lembrava que sou casado? Você foi meu padrinho!

- Sim, como das outras centenas de vezes. Eu uso o mesmo discurso, só troco o nome da noiva, se for preciso...

- Você consegue ser hilário. Mas desta vez é real, sinto que vamos envelhecer juntos...

- Ah... Com certeza, aposto 500 dolares que... –e House percebeu o olhar do amigo- ...Ok, não aposto com você. Vou falar com a Cuddy. Mas o que deu em você para invadir o consultório daquele jeito, você não tem "timing"?

- Sim, e por isso eu intervi. Você lá com a cara de quem toma sorvete de chocolate pela 1ª vez, e a pobre da moça era o sorvete... É uma entrevista de trabalho, House! Você consegue estragar tudo mesmo ali...

- Eu sei, não precisa ficar me lembrando.

Houve uma pausa.

- Aproveitando, conte-me a razão de contratar a moça tão rápido? Ela não era mais bonita que a bombshell...

- Você me julga tão fútil? Impressionante.

- House, pare com a atuação. Você até ...REALMENTE...sabia o nome dela. E depois de algumas horas? O Chase você nem ...

- Os sapatos.

- Que tem? De quem?

- Os sapatos DELA! Ora de quem! Você, as vezes, me faz reavaliar esta amizade.

- O que? Você está lendo Marie Claire agora? O que estes tênis ridículos dizem de você? Complexo de Peter Pan?

- Ok, Wilson. Não falo mais nada, pode morrer de curiosidade com a tua arrogância...- e o amigo fechou a cara.

- Ok, guardei minha arrogância. Revolucione minha vida. Como eram os sapatos dela?

House se fez de difícil alguns minutos, até Wilson insistir de novo na informação.

- Com algo de bom gosto, clássicos, de couro, ponta arredondada...

- E?

- Agora você quer a minha Marie Claire emprestada, né?

- Corta o drama, meu paciente está chegando...

- Mostra que é verdadeira, sem disfarces...Um pouco tradicional diz o material...Não é agressiva pela ponta do sapato...E mesmo assim...

- E mesmo assim?

- Ela estava com um sapato verde... O que me diz que há muito mais para ser descoberto..Não é uma cor entediante.. E tinha um belo salto, ela sabe ser feminina. Sabe caminhar confiantemente com ele, o que prova que ela o usa freqüentemente, não apenas para luzir hoje na entrevista. Ele tinha um desenho original, havia um vazado que deixava a mostra algumas partes e era...

- Sexy?

- Não... Não... -House olhou preocupado-... ia dizer interessante... E estava muito bem cuidado, o que fala por si. Mesmo com aquele ar de Madre Teresa Teen, há muito há ser explorado. Ela me intriga...

- É, não tive como optativa "Psicologia para Pedolatras" na minha época. Definitivamente uma matéria interessante...- e Wilson agüentou o riso-... A minha psicologia diz que você está perdido com esta nova médica... Cedo ou tarde... E que isso é um grande erro, já que você é ... Você..

- Engraçadinho. São os detalhes, essas coisas que a maioria deixa passar, e em realidade dizem o que as pessoas querem esconder. Isso é a verdade. É isso que me interessa. Por que elas querem esconder isso. Que seja, sou Sherlock.

- E isso me faz...Watson?

- E isso te faz ...só um idiota.

Mas Wilson já estava fechando a porta do seu consultório acenando com o troféu da aposta, com um sorriso largo.

- Eu não vou contratar ninguém! -House entrou gritando na sala da administradora, assustando a secretária ali presente.

- Depois terminamos, obrigada. Escute House, você não tem escolha. Não há o que negociar aqui.

- Mas não vou e quero despedir o Dr. ...

- Chase?

- Sim, o Dr. Chase! Quero ele fora.

Cuddy levantou pronta para iniciar a III Guerra Mundial.

- Como você se atreve?! Além de não contratar, ainda quer despedir a única pessoa que trabalha com você?! O que o Dr. Chase fez?

- Contando que ele continuou com as entrevistas que eu claramente tinha desaprovado? E que ele continua leal a sua Majestade? Espere... Ele bateu o pé que quer contratar esta médica...- House abre a pasta e le com dificuldade-...Dra. Allison Cameron...

- E?..- Cuddy começa a olhar a pasta.

- E ... Que não irei trabalhar com ela. E o Chase pos em desafio que ou ela está dentro ou ele sai...

- E qual é a sua contra esta médica? Ela tem um excelente histórico...

House joga alguns vicodins na boca e olha com cara de desafeto.

- Bem, para começar que ela acredita nos _no senses_ daquela seita chamada Bioética. Depois teve o desplante de dizer – ele faz algumas aspas com as mãos e uma voz melosa- ..."A vontade do paciente vale para mim mais que este emprego"... E...O que você está fazendo?

- RH? É a Dra. Cuddy, por favor providencie a contratação da Dra. Allison Cameron... Com duplo L... Sim, para o departamento do Dr. House... A Luiza levará as papeladas...Prontamente...Sim...Obrigada...

E desligou o telefone com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- Então, tudo resolvido, House...Você pode voltar a trabalhar com o Chase agora... E sua nova funcionária...Na segunda...

- Eu me pergunto qual seria o meu ensejo de continuar a trabalhar aqui...O que seria?

- Provavelmente, seria: Nenhum outro hospital agüentaria você por mais de 3h...

- Não tenha tanta certeza.

- Tchau, House.

Ele se levantou e ouviu por suas costas.

- Não faça a novata se despedir na segunda mesmo.. Ok? Não faça como da ultima vez...

- Eu não posso prometer nada...- ele falou sem se virar.

No momento que a porta estava fechada, Cuddy bateu na testa... E suspirou.

- Luiza, peça pro Dr. House voltar...

A porta se abriu depois de algum tempo.

- Chamou, chefinha?

- Você a queria, não? – Cuddy estreitou os olhos, entendendo o quadro.

- Nunca...

- Sim... Você veio me manipular como de costume...Você a quer na sua equipe, não a quer? E sabia que eu não ia querer alguém que você quer assim, sem antes saber porque...

- Sim, eu a quero... Mas nunca repetirei estas palavras sem a presença do meu advogado novamente.

- Por que?

- Você mesma disse... Excelente histórico...

- Eu te conheço. Não é isso.

- Bem, agora você já a contratou...

- Sim, então me diga...

- Ela me desafia.

- Está ótimo para mim; você está feliz, e eu feliz também. Espero que ela saiba onde se meteu... –ela falou mais baixo.

E ele saiu batendo continência.

Saiu, tirando do bolso o dinheiro arrancado de Chase para contratar Dra. Cameron. Ainda mais depois de mencionar que ela adorava organizar arquivos, que era quase uma obcecada por organização e ler mails e etc. Mas era uma pena que para contratar alguém, teria que perder a aposta de 200 dolares com o Wilson. E não tinha nada que ele odiasse mais que perder uma aposta. Ele não ia ficar no vermelho aquele dia, ia sair no lucro. Ainda mais depois das risadas de Wilson na sua cara.

Chase abriu a carteira na hora.

Ele parou no grande hall do hospital e esfregou os dedos da mão direita. Ainda podia senti-la. Não seriam os sapatos, nem a comodidade organizacional, nem o desafio. Ele se lembrou da 1ª vez que a viu no corredor, como ela flutuou diante dele. Como ela o olhou. Uma belíssima Maiko. Como um feitiço.

"...Belas para serem vistas, não tocadas..."

Ele se entristeceu um pouco. Fechou a mão em punho, e a abriu lentamente. O que aquelas linhas de vida lhe guardavam? Alguma delas lhe permitiria um caminho cruzado com aquela mulher?

Tolice. Ele continuou o seu caminho, planejando como enfernizar a vida de Cuddy por mais algumas horas na Clínica.

Por um momento, lembrou-se da determinação da sua Maiko ao falar de sua relação com o paciente, o sorriso na entrevista ao falar da 1ª vez que ela o tinha visto, a feição transtornada quando ele perguntou se ela gostava de homens mais velhos, quando ela quase o abraçou... E o toque... O cabelo dela...E sua resposta singela quando ele sugeriu o café...

Ele esfregou seus dedos novamente, tentando senti-la. Ele a queria. Queria tirar-lhe cada camada de tecido colorido e descobrir quem era ela e porque o afetava tanto assim. Deliciar-se.

Ele a queria.

Balançou a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor sozinho.

**FIM**


End file.
